The present disclosure relates generally to heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for pivotable evaporator coils therein.
A wide range of applications exist for HVAC systems. For example, residential, light commercial, commercial, and industrial systems are used to control temperatures and air quality in residences and buildings. Generally, HVAC systems may circulate a fluid, such as a refrigerant, through a closed loop between an evaporator where the fluid absorbs heat and a condenser where the fluid releases heat. The fluid flowing within the closed loop is generally formulated to undergo phase changes within the normal operating temperatures and pressures of the system so that quantities of heat can be exchanged by virtue of the latent heat of vaporization of the fluid.
As such, an HVAC system may control many operating parameters for various components of the HVAC system to provide conditioned air to the residences and the buildings. However, certain components of the HVAC system may be statically mounted in place, thus limiting performance of the HVAC system. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide HVAC components having more controllable operating parameters to allow for an increase in performance of the HVAC system.